Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 007
"The Sparrow, Part 1", known as "The Grand Feast of Justice! Calling on ESPer Robin!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 23, 2011 and in the United States on November 26, 2011. Summary Whilst Yuma is asleep, Astral is watching a TV show. He becomes interested in the hero: "The Sparrow" as he appears to be from a different dimension also. Yuma is woken up by the sound of the episode and switches it off, only to be bugged by Astral about him believing Robin may know something about his memories. Yuma tries to explain it's all fiction, but after failing to convince Astral he reluctantly switches the TV back on, even though the episode has ended. The next day, Yuma arrives at school to Duel someone, only to be prodded by Tori and Astral to visit Robin, who's shooting a scene in town. Flip causes a distraction to get them inside where they see Robin practicing alone for his shoot. Astral, still believing TV is real, grows wary of the costumes to the side of the set, and in an attempt to convince Astral they're not real Yuma ends up being flung about in the air by a hook. Whilst Astral ponders over whether Yuma can fly as he can, Yuma drops his Deck in front of Sparrow who grows concerned. After Yuma drops to the ground, he is saved from being caught by security by Sparrow who, discovering Yuma is a Duelist, takes him to his dressing room. Pleased to meet a Duelist, Robin tells Yuma his real name, Nelson Andrews, and gives him back his Deck. After being spooked at the sight of a spider (even switching personal pronouns from "ore" to "boku," which surprises Yuma), Nelson admits to Yuma that he is nothing like Robin off set. The two become friends, but before they can Duel Nelson's mother forces Yuma out. Fuya grows upset, and Astral believes the boy may be in pain from loneliness. Astral asks Yuma why Robin is also called Nelson, and finally Yuma convinces Astral TV isn't real. After he grows disappointed Fuya can't tell him about his memories, Yuma asks Astral if he's lonely, only for Astral to reply he doesn't know what the word means. Yuma explains, but instead of answering Astral explains he thinks Fuya may be lonely. Meanwhile Nelson is possessed by a "Number" card and attacks several people in town, taking his TV persona as his real one. After hearing about it, Yuma and Astral head off to find him. They eventually find Fuya, only to learn he is possessed and under the impression he is The Sparrow. Yuma knows he must Duel him to set Nelson free, but then he reveals his "Numbers" card - "Number 83: Galaxy Queen". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nelson Andrews/The Sparrow Turn 1: Nelson Nelson Normal Summons "Beast Warrior Puma" (1600/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) and attacks "Bestial Warrior Puman", but Neslon activates his face-down "Trion Barrier", switching "Gogogo Golem" to Defense Position. The effect of "Trion Barrier" also allows Fuya to Special Summon three "Triple-Star Trions" (100/100) from his hand in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Nelson Nelson Tributes two "Tri-Star Trions" to Normal Summon "ESPer Star Sparrow" (3000/1500) in Attack Position. The effects of the "Tri-Star Trions" activate, Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard in Attack Position (500/300 each) with their effects negated.In the OCG, the effect of "Triple-Star Trion" Special Summons during the End Phase, not immediately. Fuya plays "Space Ration", drawing two cards as he controls " ESPer Star Sparrow". He overlays his three "Tri-Star Trions" to Xyz Summon "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" (500/500) in Defense Position. He equips it with "Cursed Seal of Dead Max", preventing it from changing its Battle Position and from being destroyed by battle. Fuya activates the effect of "Galaxy Queen", detaching an Overlay Unit to let his monsters inflict piercing damage this turn and prevent their destruction in battle. "Beast Warrior Puma" attacks "Gogogo Golem", but Yuma uses the effect of "Gogogo Golem", preventing its destruction in battle once per turn as it is Defense Position (Yuma 4000 → 3900). " ESPer Star Sparrow" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma 3900 → 2400). Nelson Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Mistakes * When Nelson Tribute Summons "ESPer Star Sparrow", the Duel screen shows "Gogogo Golem" in Attack Position instead of Defense Position. Notes